It Felt Like Forever
by Slytherin at Heart1025
Summary: "Draco stepped onto the train. He'd never thought he'd be going back, especially after the war." They return to Hogwarts, and Draco finds love in someone he would never have excpected. GW/DM
1. Going Back

_Hey! This is only my second story but I had a lot of fun writing it. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I did! I own no characters, but I do own my ideas. Please Read and Review! I want your feedback! Thank you for reading!_

* * *

Draco stepped onto the train. He'd never thought he'd be going back, especially after the war. However, after his father died, he realized he could. His mother was so glad he decided to finish his education. He wandered the corridor till he found an empty compartment and lugged his trunk into the overhead rack. He sat in the corner closest to the window. None of his friends would be coming back for the extra year. Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson had gotten married and were expecting their first child. Goyle didn't want to return without Crabbe. Goyle had been in a state of depression since his cohort's death. All the others were either starting families or simply didn't want to endure the glares and mutters of the rest of the houses. Draco knew he would be talked about after all his parents had done for the war effort, but he needed to get out of the house. It held too many nightmares from the previous year. there were still scorch marks on the walls or floors from where spells had missed their targets.

He shook himself. He couldn't let himself slip into those haunting memories. Instead he looked out the window, watching the families and students run around in excitement. There was a young boy, a first year, jump around chattering away in glee while his frazzled looking mother tried to keep up. A flash of red caught his eye and he turned to see the Weasley family, along with Potter and Granger. He observed the subdued look on the remaining twin's face as he looked wistfully at the scarlet engine before him. The oldest son stood with a very pregnant blonde, both looking rather happy. The Golden Trio and Weasley's sister were hugging everyone goodbye. He watched as Potter hugged a bouncing little boy. The toddler looked like a mirror image of Harry. Draco scoffed at the idea of Potter being a father. He watched as the boy's hair turned a melancholy blue-grey. Draco realized it must be his cousin's kid, the one who had married the werewolf. Harry handed the crying toddler to Mrs. Weasley, who rocked him gently. A tall brunette joined them and hugged the Weasley girl, kissing her as he pulled back. Draco laughed at the look on Potter's face. _Guess her and Potter ended it. _the family was joined by Lovegood and Longbottom, who happened to be holding hands. Draco smirked. _Figures_.

Waving and hugging final goodbyes, the trio, Weaslette, and the weird couple climbed onto the train. Weaslette's boyfriend kissed her on the lips as she hung out the door. They broke apart when the whistle blew. Draco felt the train lurch into motion. He kept his eyes out the window, looking up when he heard a knock at the door.

"Hey, Malfoy. Mind if we join you? Everywhere else is full," asked Eric Zabini, Blaise's younger brother. He had a few friends with him. Draco stood.

" It's all yours. I have to go to the Head's compartment anyway," he slipped out of the compartment and into the corridor. He maneuvered his way to the Head's compartment. He felt people's eyes on him as he walked by. He reached the compartment and found Headmistress McGonagall there waiting.

" Ah, Mr. Malfoy. Good. There will be a few changes this year with the head boy and girl. The young woman I had originally chosen has decided she would rather work on her studies. So I chose a seventh year instead of one of the returning "eighth" year students. Ah, here she is now, " she paused. Draco turned to see the Weasley girl standing in the doorway, " Miss. Weasley, meet your partner, Mr. Malfoy."

"Hello, Malfoy," she spoke coldly, avoiding eye contact, nodding in his direction.

"Weasley," he acknowledged, indifferent.

"I'll leave you to sort out patrol schedules for the prefects. You are to patrol the train corridor at least every hour. You can figure out how and who. The prefects will be joining you soon, so I suggest you two get to work," McGonagall left. They stood for a moment in silence.

" Would you like to discuss schedules with the prefects or shall I?" Draco asked.

"I'll do it. You can start on sorting out the patrolling partners."

"Understood," their eyes met for the first time since they had been in the compartment. They held the gaze for a brief minute then turned away. Malfoy sat at a small table in the corner, pulling the blank schedules toward him. He pulled out his wand and began to color code the squares and rearranging partners. The prefects arrived five minutes later.

"Hello, everyone. I'm Ginevra Weasley, and this is-" a new prefect, a young man in the back, interuppted.

"Weasley? As in Ron Weasley's sister? Harry Potter's girlfriend?"

"Yes, I'm Ron's sister. No, I'm not dating Potter. Anyone else have stupidly obvious questions? No? Good!" she snapped. Draco looked up at her. He'd never seen her lose her temper so fast before about something so petty. _Odd. . ._

" As I was saying, I'm Head Girl, and this is Draco Malfoy, the Head Boy-" several of them gasped and started to murmur. Ginevra spoke quickly to avoid anymore interruptions, "We will be patrolling the corridor once every hour. You will do so in partners. Draco-" she looked at him expectantly. He stood next to her.

"You will be patrolling with your house prefect of your year. If you don't know each other, get to know them. We will be working all year together and need cooperation. These partners will not necessarily be your partner for the whole year, however. Now step to it."

They all filed out, until only Draco and Ginny were left.

"Well, that was easirer then expected," she commented, sitting next at the table and helping arrange the schedules.

"You know, I was including everyone when I mentioned getting to know your partner," Draco said as an aside. She looked up at him, eyes narrowed

"I'm Ginevera Weasley, and that's all you need to know."

"Suit yourself," Draco leaned back in his seat, hands behind his head. The door opened and McGonagall reappeared.

"Ah, good. You're both still here. It seems there is something I forgot to mention earlier The heads share a dorm and common room. It's in the east wing behind a carousel painting. The password is determined when you both speak it at the same time. If you wish to change it it is the same rule. That's all I believe. I will see you at the feast," she turned and left as quickly as she appeared.

"You've got to be bloody joking!" Weasley yelled, standing in outrage, "How on _earth_ am I supposed to share a room with _Malfoy_ all year?!"

"Hey! I'm right here you know! And trust me, this is not my idea of fun either."

"This is just so damn bloody brilliant!"

"Helloo! You think I _want_ to spend my evenings in the presence of a Weasley, let alone the Gryffindor Princess herself?" Malfoy had stood up, throwing his hands in the air. He was pissed.

"Ha! Gryffindor Princess is it?"

"Well, let's think. . . You are or rather were when you were dating Potter! And being a Weasley is just the icing on the cake!"

"Don't even bring him into this! We're done!" Ginny suddenly looked exhausted.

Draco paused.

"What happened to you two anyway?"

"When he was off hunting Voldemort, I met Matthew, my new boyfriend. At first we just talked about everything and were just really good friends. I could vent about anything to him and when I was upset and crying, he was the one to hold me. Not Harry. And after about four months I realized that Harry was slowly fading and Matt was taking his place. Harry was always saying I couldn't do things because it was too dangerous, but Matt let me take risks. He let me live and worked his way into my life instead of forcing me to work around him. And when Harry came back he saw Matt and me together and let us go, but one night, Harry got really drunk. He pulled me outside and confessed that he still loved me and that he always would. He tried to kiss me but Matt came out and he just kissed my cheek and acted as if nothing happened. We dont talk to each other a lot, but ever since, I've tried avoiding him."

Draco stood there, stunned. _Did she forget who she was spilling her guts to? _

Ginny blushed, realizing her mistake.

"Anyway, I'm going to find Luna and Neville," she left in a rush, leaving Draco to sit there and ponder what she had told him.

* * *

_So what did you think? Tell me in a PM or Review!_


	2. Truce?

_Hey y'all! I hope you enjoyed my last chapter! I'm sorry for this one being so short. I promise to upload the next one soon!_

* * *

"First years, this way!" Ginny beckoned toward the boats and Hagrid, who was too busy crushing Harry's ribs to round up the newcomers,"First years, over here!"

Draco was doing a last check on the train and found a couple snogging. He rolled his eyes.

"Move! Come on! Off the train!" The two third years scrambled for the exit, both red and giggling.

After clearing the train, Draco found Ginny on the platform discussing something with the prefects.

"- and curfew is 10 o' clock," she scanned her notes, "That's all for now. I'll see you all tomorrow in the library at 8 o' clock! We'll meet there until Headmistress McGonagall finds an empty room for us. So, tomorrow 8 o' clock, library! Be there on time!" She dismissed the prefects to the carriages, still looking down at her notes. Without looking up, she called over her shoulder, "Malfoy! With me!"

"Yes, oh Great One," he sneered, giving a mocking bow.

"Shove it! We have passwords to discuss," she snapped climbing into the last empty carriage, Draco reluctantly climbed in after her, both trying to ignore the fact that they could see the skeletal winged horses pulling them.

"So for our room we need a password," she stated as the carriage pitched into motion," What do you suggest?"

"Royalty," he answered after a moments thought.

"Royalty? And, why, may I ask?" she scoffed.

"Well, the Gryffindor _Princess_ and the Slytherin _Prince_. I thought it would work nicely."

"Fine, whatever," she rolled her eyes,"The prefects bathroom?"

"Bubbles?" he suggested.

"Sounds okay. What about the common rooms? I have Gryffindor's picked out, and the Ravenclaw's is the questioning door. Do you have any ideas for Huffelpuff?"

"Blithering Idiots. And what's Gryffindor's?"

"We can't use that one, Malfoy. And it's Braveheart."

"How fitting," he sneered, "Slytherin's can be Snakebite."

"Sounds fine to me. What about Topsy-turvy for Huffelpuff?"

"I don't really care, Weasley."

"And you can shove it up your arse, Malfoy."

"No need to get hostile, Princess."

"Don't call me that!" she snapped. The carriage slowed. "Listen, Malfoy, we need to work together this year and we can't do that if we're at each others throats all the time. Can we call a truce?"

"Fine, but don't expect me to take it easy on the rest of you Gryffindors."

"I wouldn't expect you to act so mature," she scoffed, climbed out of the carriage, and disappeared into the dark.

* * *

_I hope you liked it! Please read and review!_


	3. Home at Last

_Hey everyone! What's up? Here's the newest installation of my story. I hope you enjoy it! Again, sorry for it being so short. I own none of the characters._

* * *

After the feast, Draco just wanted to sleep. Thankfully, McGonagall had said that there was no need to patrol. Not that he would have done that great of a job, he was practically sleeping on his feet. Making his way to the East wing, he found the portrait McGonagall had specified. Weasley was already waiting there looking rather like he felt.

"Finally! What took so long? No, never mind, let's just get in. I'm too tired to fight," Ginny sighed,"On three then?"

"1-"

"2-"

"3! Royalty!"

The portrait hole swung forward to reveal a spacious and luxurious looking common room. There were several plush armchairs and sofas around the massive fireplace. The chairs were each a shade of cappuccino, the sofas a soft cream with beige pillows. The rich carpeting was palest gold with deep metallic gold flecks. Two staircases lead to their dorms. One door was gold with red letters "HG", the other silver with the letters "HB" in green. Without acknowledging the other, they ascended the stairs to their respective rooms.

Ginny's looked exactly like her bed in Gryffindor tower, Draco's like his in the Slytherin dungeons. Both of rooms had a door leading to a shared bathroom that was the size of a classroom. Everything was black and white ceramic with accents of midnight blue. It even had a Jacuzzi. Ginevera opened her door and went back to the common room at the same time Draco descended his stairs.

"This could be worse," he commented as he sat in a chair.

"We even have a balcony. All we need now is a kitchen and we're good," Ginny sighed as she flopped onto the sofa opposite him.

"There's a mini kitchenette over in the corner."

"Yup, I'm never leaving," Ginny said as she flipped over onto her back, smiling happily.

"Well, while your here having a fit or something, I'm going to bed," Draco stood and left her in the commons.

After sitting in the quite for a few minutes, Ginevera went up to her room. She changed into her pajamas then crawled into bed. _It's good to be back._

Draco lay in bed staring up at the ceiling, a half smile playing around his lips. _Home at last._

Within minutes, they both were asleep.

* * *

_So? What do ya think? Read and Review! Please?_


	4. Matthew

_Hey again! Here's the newest chapter! Here it gets interesting. ;) I do not own any of the characters, except Matthew. I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

"Weasley! Get your arse out of bed!" someone yelled, pounding on her door. Ginny groaned, pulling the pillow over her head.

"Go away!"

"Weasley! Get out here! We're gonna be late for our first class! We have to leave in like ten minutes!"

Ginny threw the covers off and sprinted for the door, throwing it open. Draco, momentarily stunned by her sudden appearance, stood on the small landing. She shoved passed him flying down the stairs. She ran to the small kitchen area and grabbed a granola bar. She ran back up the stairs to where Draco still stood on the top step.

"Ten minutes?! Why didn't you wake me up sooner?" She yelled through the door as she hurried around getting dressed in her uniform.

"I tried! You sleep like a rock!" He called back.

She was ready in about six minutes. Draco looked impressed as she joined him at the portrait hole.

"Wow, six minutes? That's pretty good for a girl. Can we leave now?"

"Yes, oh Impatient One."

"Haha," he scoffed. They walked down the hall toward their classes.

"I have potions first, I'm going this way," Ginny said as she started for the steps to the dungeons.

"I know, I have potions too. All our classes are the same on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. Today we have potions, then Transfiguration, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. The afternoon we have off."

"Wow, stalker much, Malfoy?"

"No, I read your schedule this morning when you slept in."

"Of course," she rolled her eyes.

They walked in silence the rest of the way. Draco held the door open for her, getting weird looks from Ginevera and the rest of the class. He shrugged and follwed her in. He sat at a seat in the back of the classroom. Theodore Nott a fellow son of Death Eaters came up to him.

"Draco, what are you doing here? I figured you be taking over after your father died in the family business."

"I'm not taking over anything my Father left me," he snapped, "Now, leave so I can concentrate." Nott eyed him, then left. Draco took a breath. He didn't need to be seen with people like that anymore. His family had suffered enough for his Father's ineptitude and beliefs.

The doors banged opened, and Slughorn's stomach proceeded him into the room.

"Welcome! Welcome, all of you! Nice to see all of you again! Ah! My dear Mr. Potter! How wonderful to see you! And the rest of the Golden Three! Wonderful! And Mrs. Weasley as well! I had forgotton that you would be joining us in this class seeing as you are ahead of you class. How are you, my dear?"

"Well, thank you."

"Excellent!" Slughorn continued greeting his favorite students. He congratulated Draco and Ginevera on their headships, "Now then! We will be starting by making the Elixir of Glee. It's simple enough to start with but challenging enough for you upper classmen. The instructions are in your books on page 20. You may begin!"

Draco read and reread the directions and was gathering his ingredients when the door opened to admit the Headmistress.

"May I borrow the Head boy and girl for a minute, Horace?"

"Of course, Minerva. Go ahead, you two."

Ginny walked by Draco's desk and he joined her as they walked to the door.

"I have found a room for you to meet with the prefects. It's in the West-"

"Excuse me, Ma'am, but I thought we could just hold the meetings in our common room. There is enough room for everyone and we can have the ultimate privacy," Ginny interrupted.

"Well, if you are fine with this, Mr. Malfoy?" He nodded, "Wonderful, I'll be sure to contact the prefects in their classes. You may go back to class."

She left them standing in the hallway.

"The meeting is at eight, right?" asked Draco.

"Yes."

"Alright then, after you," he opened the door for her.

"Uh, thanks?"

"Don't sound so surprised. I was raised to be a proper pureblood diplomat. I was trained to be a gentleman."

"Funny, 'cause I've never seen you be one before," she walked past him as he scowled. She smirked. The rest of the hour past uneventfully, unless you count Neville's potion billowing neon pink smoke and daisy yellow sparks. When the bell rang, Ginny waited by they edge of Draco's desk as he gathered his things.

"Transfiguration next right? Is McGonagall still teaching?" asked Draco as they left the classroom and made their way to the stairs.

"No. Someone by the name of Seiridzki."

"Wow, that is a weird last name," Draco chuckled. Ginny laughed.

"And Malfoy isn't?" It was Draco's turn to laugh. Ginevera stared at him. He noticed.

"What?"

"It's just, I've never heard you laugh before. Unless it was at someone."

"There are many things no one has seen, or heard me do," he responded quietly.

"Why?"

"Because being a Malfoy puts me in the public eye quite frequently. I want part of my life to be my own. Not the worlds."

"I kinda know what you mean. Being a Weasley after the war and Potter's girlfriend, the papers wouldn't leave me alone. We can be antisocial together!" she added with a laugh. Draco grinned and laughed with her.

People in the halls stared as a Weasley and a Malfoy not only walked together, but were laughing and talking as if it was perfectly normal. Yes, things after the war had changed, but not that much.

Malfoy held the door for her. She glanced sideways at him. He rolled his eyes.

"Thanks, Malfoy."

"It's Draco. And you're welcome, Ginevera."

"Draco," she nodded her thanks and they took their seats near the back of the class at the only remaining desk, sitting next to each other.

"Ginny? What are you doing sitting with _him_?" It was Potter. He, Ron, and Hermione had joined them. Harry and Ron were both scowling at Malfoy, Hermione was trying to look interested in something out the window.

"Discussing our meeting with the prefects later since we are the Heads. Not that its any of your business," scoffed Ginny, glowering at Harry.

"Gin! Come on! It's _Malfoy_! Not your best friend! Come sit with us," Potter urged, laying a hand on her shoulder. Ginny's face hardened.

"She said no, Potter. Shove off," Draco stood behind her, staring daggers at the 'Chosen One'. He was at least six inches taller than Harry, and maybe an inch taller than Ron.

"Listen here, Ferret-" Ginny exploded.

"Shut UP, Potter! I. Don't. Like. You!" she pushed her chair violently back as she stood, nose to nose with Harry. Draco, sensing an impending fight, laid a hand on her shoulder to keep her from decking him. Immediately, both Ron and Harry's wands were pointed at him. Ginevera drew her own, training it on Potter's heart.

"Get your filthy hands off my sister," Ron growled. Ginny raised her wand higher.

"He's Head Boy, Ronald. Still feel like cursing him? Being Head Girl also allows me to put you in detention for using magic against a student. Do you _really_ want a detention on your first day? I'd hate for it to go on your record," she spoke lowly, eyes flashing.

Slowly the two boys lowered their wands. Each giving Malfoy a scowl, they returned to their seats. Draco and Ginny sat back down.

"Thanks," they said simultaneously. They grinned at each other.

The doors burst inward, and a man of about twenty, with brown hair strode into the room. Draco stared at him. He looked oddly familiar.

"Welcome!" he turned to face the class, grinning, eyes flitting over the students, and freezing on Ginny. She gasped.

"_Matthew_?"

Draco looked between the two of them, surprised. _Her boyfriend_?

* * *

_So? What do you think? Did you like it? Was it bad? Let me know! PM or Review please!_


	5. Duels with Friends

_Hey! Sorry for the Delay! I had a wrist injury that kept me from typing and it totally sucks! Anyway, here's the newest edition to my story! Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

"Hello, Ginevera. Sorry about the surprise, but I had to keep it a secret, I changed my teaching name and everything. I would've told you. . ." He trailed off as he stood in front of her desk, a half smile on his face, "Am I forgiven?"

"_Matthew_!" Ginny hissed, blushing as she looked around. The rest of the class all looked confused, except Draco, Hermione, Harry, and Ron, "Why couldn't you tell me? A little heads up would have been nice!"

"I'm sorry, Gin. I didn't mean to hurt you or anything, I just didn't want to tell you. I wanted it to be a surprise for you," he had the decency to look sheepish.

"Fine, but we'll discuss this later," she turned to her books, flipping angrily through the pages.

"Now then! If everyone would please pull out a sheet of parchment, we will begin with notes-" he flicked his wand at the board, "-We'll start on the topic of animagi. We'll just be doing a quick review. Now, who can tell me. . ."

Ginny took notes and listened, she kept an expression of malcontent on her face. Draco leaned over and whispered quietly,

"Are you alright?"

She nodded, smiling tightly. They continued copying notes as Matthew talked. He walked around the classroom and as he passed Ginny, he brushed his fingers along her arm. She shivered and glared at his retreating back. Draco glanced between the two.

The bell rang and the class hurried out.

"Ginny, please wait for a minute!" Matthew called.

Draco glanced back from his spot at the door to Ginevera. She nodded and he left to wait outside. He heard their voices talking quickly, upset. A few minutes later Ginny came out, angrily storming up the corridor. Draco jogged to catch up.

"That little-! Ugh!" She stomped up the stairs toward their next class.

"Are you okay?" Draco dared to ask. She looked sharply at him. She sighed, slowing her pace.

"Not really. He's my teacher! That's like-" she shuddered.

"Yeah," he agreed.

" And come on! How can he think that you're my boyfriend or competition?!" she threw her hands up in exasperation.

Malfoy paused at that, a smirk on his face.

"He thought we were shagging, didn't he?" Ginny's blush said enough. Draco grinned, "he doesn't honestly believe that we like each other? We're barely friends."

"That's what I told him! But he knows about our dorm."

"So he's jealous!" Draco laughed, "No offense, Ginevera, but that is never going to happen. You are a Weasley, I'm a Malfoy. You are a Gryffindor, I'm a Slytherin. It wouldn't work."

"None taken. I totally understand," she grinned up at him," So who's teaching DADA?"

"The temporary Prime Minister from a few months ago, right after the war. Kingsley-"

"Shacklebolt?!" Ginny smiled, "He's the best!"

"I've never met him."

"You'll like him," she lead them into the room, "Kingsley!"

"Ginevera! How are you?" Kingsley stood at the front of the room beside his desk. His earring glinting in the light of the torches and candles.

"I'm great, Kingsley," she grinned as she hugged him. Draco stood back a few paces, "Kingsley, this is Draco. He and I are Heads this year."

"Really? Well, congratulations, you two. It's nice to meet you, Malfoy," he and Draco shook hands, "You guys had better take a seat, class is about to start."

"Yes, _Professor_," Ginny teased. Shacklebolt chuckled.

The two students made their way to two desks in front.

"Welcome, to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Today we will start with dueling. I want to see how expansive your knowledge is. Select a partner. Nonverbal. Disarm only. You may begin when I blow the whistle."

"Partner?" Draco asked Ginny. She nodded and stood. They made their way to the cleared are in the center of the room.

"I start defense, you on offense, then we switch back and forth. Sound alright?"

"Yes."

"Good," she smirked up at him, getting into a fighting stance.

Kingsley blew the whistle and Draco swung his wand at her. She deflected his spell almost lazily. She smiled coyly, winking at him. He blinked in surprise. She struck out with a curse which he barely avoided. He scowled at her, and attacked again. She smiled evilly, as she sidestepped the jet of light.

Their wands became blurs as they spun in a frenzied dance. Ginny was graceful and fierce. Draco, intimidating and calculative. They never wavered from the circle that they paced on the floor. The whistle blew again and they held their positions.

"Well, done you two!" praised Kingsley, clapping. They looked around, surprised to see the whole class watching in awe and clapping with the Professor, " Very well done. Alright that's all the time we have for now. Pack up and the next class we will duel in pairs. Homework: read pages 112 through 146. You are dismissed."

"Wow, that was awesome! We should fight more often!" Ginny was grinning from ear to ear as she and Draco left the classroom.

"You're brother and Potter looked livid that I was getting the praise and firing hexes at you," Draco grinned at the thought.

"Whatever, we can take 'em," she laughed. Draco smiled down at her.

"Race you too the dorm!" Ginny challenged as she took off down the hall. Draco rolled his eyes and took off after her, smiling to himself.

* * *

_So what do ya think? Is Draco falling for Ginny? Follow so you can find out! Reviews please! _


	6. Messing with Potter

_Hello, everyone! Sorry this took so long to post. Writers Block. I hope you enjoy it! R & R! Please?_

* * *

"I'm so tired, I think I'll have something to eat here, instead of going to the great hall," Ginevera contemplated.

"Do you mind if I join you? I want to work on my Potions assignment."

"Sure," she shrugged, throwing herself onto the sofa, "Kreacher!"

CRACK! A house elf with huge floppy ears and large grey-green eyes appeared.

"What can Kreacher do for you, miss?" said the elf, bowing low.

"I was wondering if you could bring me something to eat for lunch?"

"Of course, miss. What would you like Kreacher to get you?"

"Shepherd's Pie, please. And some of your famous French Onion soup, if you could?" she asked, "Do you want anything, Draco?"

"The same, and some butterbeer," Draco called down from his dorm.

"That's it and thank you, Kreacher," Ginny smiled warmly at him. He bowed low and disaperated.

Draco came down the stairs, carrying his potions books and a large stack of unused parchment. He dropped his possessions unceremoniously in the chair beside the desk. He flopped down and began to work while Ginevera dozed on the couch.

When Kreacher appeared with two other house elves with the food they both sat on the floor next to a low table by the fire. They ate in silence until a knock sounded at the door.

"I'll get it," Draco stood and opened the portrait hole.

"Where is she?" came a voice from the other side. Ginny recognized it as Potter's. She groaned internally.

"Why do you care, Potter? She's not yours anymore," Draco sneered, glancing back to see Ginevera sneaking up the steps to her room.

"Because I need to speak with her," snarled Harry.

"Well, she's not here that I know of."

" Really? Or are you just saying that to get rid of me?"

"Potter, I could get rid of you easily without using so much oxygen. Now leave."

"Where is she, Malfoy?"

"How should I know?"

Harry was about to answer when Ginny poked her head around the door of her dorm. Malfoy looked at her oddly, trying to guess what she was up to.

"Hello, boys," Ginny smiled sweetly at them, coming to stand on the landing at the top of the stairs. Both men's eyes widened considerably. She had changed from her drab school clothes to a short black skirt, an emerald green V-neck top that hugged her atheletic figure, and black stilettos that made her legs seem impossibly long. Her hair lay around her shoulders in flaming curls.

"Ginny, I was looking for you," Harry managed at last.

"Well, you found me, good job. I'm going down to the lake to study with some friends. I'll see you two around," she walked past them at the door, both of them staring after her. She stopped halfway down the hall, turning to say, "Oh, and Malfoy? Could you please let Luna know I'm already there? She might come by looking for me. Thanks, Dragon."

"Dragon? Really?" Draco smirked, catching on.

"It suits you," she winked at him, ignoring Harry's look of stunned disbelief.

"Of course. Bye, Princess," he waved at her, then shut the door to their common room in Potter's face.

Ginny smirked and walked away leaving a very confused Harry in her wake.

* * *

_Sooo, what do ya think? Reviews? Anyone?_


	7. No Way in Hell

_Hey, y'all! What's new? Anyone care to Review for me? Please? And I forgot to post this last chapter, but I don't own the characters, except Matthew. Let's make that a blanket statement for the rest of the story, shall we? Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Take care!_

* * *

The days passed slowly for the students of Hogwarts. It was now almost October, but it was still far to warm to be autumn. Draco and Ginny were busy with Head duties, homework, and quidditch. Matthew and Ginevera were still together, but they continually fought and bickered. With her relationship on the rocks, Ginny threw herself into her work. Each night, Draco would return to the heads common room and find her passed out amidst a pile of parchment and books on the couch. He would conjure a blanket and drape it over her, retiring to his room. They did not interact when they didn't have to and yet, Draco couldn't help but feel a pull towards the fiery redhead. He caught himself thinking about her when he let his mind wander in classes. He'd shake himself and delve into his books, trying desperately to forget about his roommate.

One night after classes, Draco passed by Matthew's office hearing voices raised in anger. He paused. One was female. _Ginevera_.

"You're still mad at me for not telling you I was to teach at Hogwarts? Ginny! That was a month ago!"

"Why didn't you tell me?" he heard her snap.

"Because I couldn't-"

"Don't patronize me, Hurst! Or is it Sieradzki, you keep changing it."

"Fine! I didn't tell you because I knew you would have ended us and I couldn't stand to lose you!"

The room within went silent as Draco stood outside to listen.

"Matt, I just wish you had been honest with me."

"I know, and I'm sorry. Forgive me?"

"I guess," Ginny answered after a pause.

"You know I love you, Gin."

"I love you, too."

Draco walked away from the door. He started running down the corridor to the grounds. He ran until he couldn't anymore. He gazed out over the black lake, reflecting the bloody sky. He didn't want to examine the feeling of pain in his chest too closely. He groaned as hazel eyes appeared behind his eyelids. _This isn't happening. No, it's impossible. _No way in _hell_ did he have feelings for a _Weasley_.

* * *

Later that night, Draco returned to the common room. He hoped with all his might that she wouldn't be there.

"Royalty," he muttered and he crossed the threshold.

She was there just like every other night, asleep in a chaotic mass of homework. She slept with her cheek on the pages of the rune text she was supposed to be deciphering. Draco watched her as she shifted slightly. Her hair was a mass of tangled curls, but Draco didn't think he had seen a more precious sight. He sighed and conjured a blanket for her again. As he tucked her in, he placed a kiss to her forehead.

He turned and walked up to his room, unaware of a pair of hazel eyes that followed him.

* * *

_Anyone with Comment, Criticism? Anyone? Pretty Please?_


End file.
